The present invention relates to a power saving environment protection bulb, which can be assembled according to the requirement of the environment and has multiple functions.
The prior art bubbles have glass casings with tungsten silks therein for illumination. In general, these prior art design consumes large powers. Moreover, a great deal of heat is emitted so as to hurt the hand of the user, especially, children. Furthermore, if the bubble is cracked, then the cracked pieces will become a large burden to the environment. Although fluorescent lamps are used to substitute the conventional bubble for consuming less power, however, the aforesaid defect still exists.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a power saving environment protection bulb comprises a cover disk having a plurality of ring portions formed therein; at a lower sides of the holes near the bottom of the cover disk being installed with tapered tracks; edges of the bottom of the cover disk being installed with tenons which are spaced with an equal distance; a circuit disk having holes for positive and negative electrodes; a middle section of the end piece having two lateral plates arranged continuously; each plate having a protrusion for sealing a taper groove on the cover disk, upper ends of the plates being formed with a sleeve which is conformable to the hole of the cover disk; a transformer plate having one side installed with two inserting tubes; a lamp seat being a plastic casing; a casing of the seat being combined with a copper cap; an inner side of the casing being formed with buckling grooves; which are arranged with equal space.